


BASS PLAYER WITH THE MATCHBOOK

by esthie (haikyuuharlot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Semi Eita lights a match with one hand and alla sudden Iwaizumi horny, Smoking, Unrequited Love, Weddings, idk what I'm doing IwaOi nation please do not kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuharlot/pseuds/esthie
Summary: The one where Iwaizumi gets invited to Nicolas Romero and Shugo Meian's wedding and everything after that is a mess, but it turns out well in the end.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021: The Cupid Shuffle Crossover





	BASS PLAYER WITH THE MATCHBOOK

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone repeat after me: Semi Semi DO BE sexy sexy. 
> 
> This came out a hair more angsty than I anticipated so I apologize to IwaOi nation as a whole. *kid with wooden cross meme* Oikawa, I am sorry for making you my plot device. 
> 
> Nonetheless, this is a massive collaboration project with the beloved whore inc. so take a gander at the end notes for the other fics in the collection.

Iwaizumi’s right knee trembled as his foot rapidly bounced against the floor. His eyes followed Meian who was crossing the way up to the alter. It felt as if it was only yesterday when he had received the news of their engagement and suddenly it’s the next day where he’s sat at their wedding. His foot began to bounce a bit faster.

Oikawa, sat beside him, shot him a look and mouthed the words to stop. With his arms crossed against his chest, Iwaizumi gave him a pouty shrug. He continued bouncing his leg.

He placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh. He pressed down hard and gave him him a serious look that demanded he cut it out.

The heat that radiated off his hand penetrated past Iwaizumi’s slacks. The contact alone was enough to stop his heart. He tightened the cross of his arms to hide the nails he dug between his ribs to control his thoughts. The sensation distracted him from Oikawa’s touch as he willed every part of his being to focus on Meian’s professing words.

—

The greenhouse was showered in the late afternoon light. Prism glassed chandelier refracted narrow strips of golden white light along the guests. A small rainbow found its way to Oikawa’s cheek. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare. Oikawa caught his glance. He smiled at him as Meian began to speak.

_“Yer passion on the court is something that transcends your whole character and ya make me excited about life in ways I never thought I could be.”_

Meian’s words echoed through the concave of Iwaizumi’s mind. They hung on his heart and quaked its foundation. The foundation that commenced the moment he stepped onto the middle school court. The foundation that he fought against with every fiber of his being all through his high school career.

Every late night practice.

Every walk home in the dark.

Every accidental brush of hands.

Every word taken beyond face value.

Every moment shared was a brick laid on the foundation, on _their_ foundation.

A foundation that he was certain had been dismantled the day Oikawa left for Argentina.

_It was too late_ , he had quietly told himself. _Pointless,_ he reiterated.

But here he was. Going back on his word. For him and Oikawa to exist side by side at a wedding played out to be a special kind of private fantasy for Iwaizumi.

_"And now it really feels like I'm livin' in a fantasy,”_ Meian continued on.

Iwaizumi’s leg began to tremble again. Oikawa’s hand squeezed around his thigh.

_“…it’s unfathomable to me that I get the honor of loving you forever. I love you Nicolas Romero, yesterday, today, and every day after this."_

Oikawa raised his hand to his chest, as if to hold his own heart as not to shatter from the tenderness. He turned to Iwaizumi with glossy eyes. There was nothing Iwaizumi could to do look away. The sight rendered him near powerless.

He knew from early on that their paths would separate, but an inkling of his being clung to the notion of _what if._ Clung like all the snow that settled softly on the frozen ground, patient with a prayer that the time together was enough to ignite something before the spring sun whittled it away.

Why do you think Iwaizumi decided to study kinesiology? Decide to become an athletic trainer? Decide to pursue a career in the international circuit? Coincidence? Sheer _unadulterated_ coincidence? I think not.

But let it be known that a snow covered ground will never light a fire in the month of winter.

Romero was halfway through his vows and Iwaizumi was losing his grips. 

_"You will forever be my silver lining on the hardest days, you will forever be my sea breeze on the brightest, you will forever be mine, meu amor.”_ Romero professed.

Every thing he had done up to this point in his life had been for Tooru Oikawa. Whether he was at the forefront of the decision or came only as an afterthought, it didn’t matter. It was for him. It was all for him. Everything Iwaizumi did. It was for him. Whether he realized it or not… that’s another few thousand words for another day.

Hajime Iwaizumi greatest feat in life was being madly in love with Tooru Oikawa for all the 12 years he’d known him. He knew he was in love with his best friend before he knew how to tie his own shoes. From summers chasing bugs to summers playing volleyball together. Every recollection Iwaizumi had was painted with that mop of fluffy brown hair at the canvas forefront of his memory.

“Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi blinked. “What are you staring at?”

He tried to play it off that he was looking at one of the couples across the row. Did Yamaguchi come with that one twin? He sputtered out quickly. Oikawa huffed a laugh and settled both his hands back into his own lap.

Hajime Iwaizumi greatest vice in life was being madly in love with Tooru Oikawa for all 12 years of knowing him. By keeping it to himself all these years, he was hurting no one but himself.

—

Oikawa got up from his seat and tells Iwaizumi he would meet him at the bar before making his way to the restroom.

—

Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa in the crowd. His arms were resting on the bar top as he waited for the bartender to circle back to where he stood there waiting.

With one whiskey under his belt for courage (and a second shot with Bokuto for shits and giggles) he made his way towards the bar. As he got ten feet away he sees Atsumu Miya hand Oikawa a drink.

He watched as they clinked their glasses. Atsumu’s back was turned to him so all he could see was Oikawa’s face. The way he leaned into his drink to take a sip and glance up at Atsumu through long lashes, doe and wide-eyed. Iwaizumi worked to convince himself he was not seeing what he was seeing.

He felt his feet waiver beneath him as he found grasp on a tall bar table with abandoned napkins and glasses.

_Have they always known each other?_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. Something in him began to stir. Every meaning behind every minute mannerism expanding ten fold in his mind. He shook his head in a feeble effort to chase the following thoughts away.

He continued to stare at Oikawa. Oikawa continued to stare almost longingly into what Iwaizumi was convinced to be Atsumu’s eyes. He shot his eyes back down. He stared at his ands to distract himself. He’d begun to pick at the skin along his thumbnail.

Maybe this was all in his head. Maybe nothing was going on at all. Maybe he could still do what he set out to do earlier.

Iwaizumi took a few deep breaths. He willed his run wild imagination to tame and cease.

When he looked up again he sees Oikawa leaning into the hand he had placed on his chin. he was gazing up at Atsumu who seemed be laughing. Same doe-eyes wide and glistening.

Iwaizumi shot his gaze back down. He counted the water marks on the table. A weak distraction. It’s nothing, he tells himself. That kind of look doesn’t mean anything. He granted himself one last look and then come hell or high water he would approach Oikawa.

Hell and high water came in the form of Oikawa taking Atsumu’s phone as he typed something on the touch screen. And to Iwaizumi, that could only mean one thing.

Iwaizumi’s heart sank all the way down to the soles of his feet. He wanted to walk away from what was in front of him, but his feet felt far to heavy to move. He reached for the flask in his breast pocket. He didn’t have the capacity to grab a fresh glass from the bar behind him as he poured the contents into the glass with the most residual ice.

Iwaizumi wasn’t even jealous.

In fact, he would have preferred it if he were jealous. Instead he was faced with the sickening reality that everything he had composed in his mind about his romantic there but not there relationship with Oikawa was merely that. A composition in and of his own mind. And who was he to approach him after all these years and profess—no—assert his feelings onto him? His best friend. His longtime childhood best friend. Oikawa didn’t deserve that. He had a whole life in some corner of the globe that Iwaizumi had never even stepped foot it nor was a part of in any manner. He felt he had no right interjecting himself into so suddenly.

He rested both of his elbows on the high table, the hilt of his palm pressing into his eyebrows as thoughts continued to spiral.

All these years, Iwaizumi had been conditioned to Oikawa’s presence. They shared the same memories and fondness of one another. But it was the manner in which Iwaizumi clung to these memories. Clung to them to fill a void he hadn’t realized was there and ever growing.

The memories were merely that to Oikawa, simply memories. Nothing more. The gross realization began to set in that in all the time they’ve spent apart, Oikawa did not yearn for Iwaizumi in the same way he coveted Oikawa. Rather, Oikawa had been conditioned to Iwaizumi’s absence in all these more recent years.

He spent the better half of the cocktail hour mingling with his private thoughts and personal flask.

—

“Suna.”

Suna looked up from his plate to Iwaizumi. He hadn’t said a word for almost the entirety of the dinner so he his response came with a startle.

“Heh?”

Iwaizumi took in a depth breath. He stared at his own plate of unconsumed food before leaning back into his chair on the exhale. Bringing his palms together with his thumbnails pressed against his lips, he straighten himself and continued his sentence.

“Hypothetically speaking.”

“What does hypothetically mean?” Suna asked.

“Means not necessarily true.” Komori chimed in. He had noticed Iwaizumi had been particularly quiet so his ears perked when he heard him start up with Suna.

“Yes. That. Thank you.” Iwaizumi continued. “So, hypothetically speaking. If you had someone you liked. I mean, really liked. For a long time too. But you think they may like someone else. What would you do?”

“Sleep with someone else to get over it.” Suna chortled.

Komori smacked the back of his head. “Hey what was that for—” Suna carped.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s an idiot.” Komori interjected. “Do you know _for sure_ if this someone likes someone else?”

Iwaizumi leaned back into his chair and looked up. While he knew what he saw, in retrospect his conclusion was based off an isolated incident with no concrete proof that Oikawa and Atsumu had feelings for each other. Despite how cursory this conclusion was, he liked the answer he found.

“No, technically. I don’t.” He claimed.

“Then be honest with them. If you don’t say anything now then you’ll never know. And what’s the worst that could happen? We’ve all been rejected but you get over it, you know. Plus you’re like really hot! So you’ll find someone new real fast.” Komori exclaimed with acrinkle of his nose as he shot him a toothy smile.

“I’m literally right here.” Suna threw in.

Komori placed a hand on the back of Suna’s neck and ruffled a bit of his hair. “Yeah you’re hot too okay.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank _you._ That’s all _I_ wanted.” As Komori pulled back, Suna leaned in to kiss his cheek and pepper his jaw and neck with a few more kisses. Komori scrunched his shoulder and playfully tried to push Suna off in protest telling him to stop. But you could tell he didn’t really mean it.

The sight made Iwaizumi tender, but it quickly faded as the next course came out. His appetite fading with it as he continued to push the food around on his plate. All he could mange was to polish off each glass of wine in slow sips.

—

By the time Romero’s brother had finished his speech, Iwaizumi had removed his coat and loosened his tie to undo the top button of his dress shirt. The wine was metabolizing through his body quickly, causing his blood vessels to dilate, tainting his skin with a warm flush. While it had only been two and a half hours, the lack of food lining his stomach posed as an immense catalyst to his impending state.

Atsumu was up next and his speech sweet and sappy, eliciting tears in the eyes of many. But not Iwaizumi.

Whether Iwaizumi realized it or not he was laughing, a little too loudly, and at all the wrong moments. Komori put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a half smile as a silent plead to chill.

“You know what. I think I’m going to do it.” Iwaizumi said with his eyes still fixated in front of him.

Komori perked up. Suna, who was leaning on the two back legs of his chair with his fingers interlaced behind his head, jolted forward into the table.

“Yeah? Alright!” Komori whisper shouted as Iwaizumi stood up from his chair.

“Oh shit. You mean like now? Wait. Is the hypo-person here?” Suna’s eyes widened as he placed his hands on the table.

“Yup.” Iwaizumi responded, eyes still fixed forward, as he pushed in his chair.

“Go get ‘em!” Komori made a tiny fist and punched the air in front of his chest.

Suna and Komori were beaming as their eyes followed Iwaizumi. Their eyes trailed him, backlit with excitement. But their brows began to furrow as Iwaizumi passed every table before them. One after another. Confusion and mild concern began to set in as he got closer and closer to the stage.

Komori slowly turned to look at Suna whose eyes remained glued to Iwaizumi.

“You don’t think…I mean there’s no way…it was Atsumu he was talking about earlier, was it?” While Suna spoke in Komori’s direction, his eyes were fixated on Iwaizumi who was already halfway up the steps to the stage.

“Oh this is going to be good.” Komori gnawed on his straw while sucking back his drink. 

—

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.

What the actual _fuck_ am I _doing?_

Iwaizumi could hear his heart thumping out of his ears. His feet were moving on their own accord at this point.

It didn’t matter if he decided to stay in his seat and sit quietly for the remainder of the speeches or if he continued toward the stage to do what he was about to do. No matter what he chose, it would all make way for the same reality; a reality in which he does not end up with Oikawa.

So yeah, it didn’t matter if he spoke his piece or sat still.

But what _if._

There’s always a what if.

And with anything in this life there’s always a what if, sat in the corner, patient as a prayer, waiting to be sung.

—

Iwaizumi made it up the opposite side of the stage Atsumu was standing on. As he was addressing the far side of the room, Iwaizumi snatched the microphone out of Atsumu’s hand.  
  
“Dude what the fuck are you doing?” Atsumu said.

“Just give me a minute. I just need a minute.” He pleaded.

What Iwaizumi really needed was a plan.

As he stood before the wedding party and all the guests he realized he had no idea what he was doing but before logic could catch up with his thoughts, the words came rushing up to the line.

“Hi everyone.” His hand felt sweaty around the mic.

“Some of you know me as Iwaizumi Hajime. And some of you know me as the trainer for the JNT.” He darted his eyes around a crowd littered with faces of confusion and muddled giggles. He’d spent the whole dinner burning a hole in the back of Oikawa’s head so he was frantically working to look everywhere except where he was sat.

_And some of you may know me as Iwa-chan._

“I’ve known Romero and Meian for a few years now.” He gestured towards the wedding party table. The fact that Romero and Meian didn’t look upset was all Iwaizumi needed to push on. “And like. I’m so happy you guys are getting married. Truly. So happy that this couple who’ve only know each other for _just_ _a few years_ are getting married!” He was on a roll now.

_Not like 12 years._

“No seriously! This is just like, so amazing. You know? And hey. Next thing you know it’ll be like, I don’t know, Bokuto and Akaashi-kun! They’ll be getting married.” There was a distant yelp and whoop from somewhere in the back.

_They found each other._

“And then it’ll be Komori and Suna-san! And that’s amazing. It’s really hard to get married. But I’m so happy for you. All of you who are getting married. Good for you.”

_And they’ll get married too._

The room suddenly felt heavier as he began to speak faster. “And I know weddings can be a drag sometimes. All the prep and renting a suit and making your way out here.” He took a deep breath. “But you won’t have to worry about me. Because I’m not getting married. It isn’t for me. It’s not in the cards.”

_Because we’ll never get married._

“Because I’ll never get to marry Oikawa.”

_Wait. Did I think that or say that?_

The slacked jaws and astonished faces told him it was the latter. But he could care less about everyone else. The pair of eyes he’d been avoiding since the cocktail hour were now the only ones he can look into.

Oikawa’s face read nothing but stupefied. Which was to be expected. But the manner in which he shot his gaze to the ground and sunk into his seat as if to hide behind the table centerpiece spoke volumes across the distance between him and Iwaizumi.

He put the mic back into place and started walking off the stage. But then he back tracked, bowed to the audience and continued down and off in the opposite direction of all the tables and chairs. All he could hear behind him was murmuring as Atsumu began to speak into the mic.

—

Iwaizumi’s feet dragged him to a lonesome part of the hotel grounds. He sat on a loading dock as the wind whipped around him, cursing himself for leaving his jacket on his chair. The back door opened and the sound of the push bar startled him.

Out stepped an ashy haired blonde, his attention on the door as he eased it to shut silently. He caught sight of Iwaizumi, who was sitting with his feet hanging off the concrete ledge, elbows resting on his knees, and fingers interlaced beneath his head that hung very low behind his hunched shoulders. As he looked up, they gave each other a silent nod of acknowledgment before his head drooped back down.

Iwaizumi trailed him from his peripherals, watching as he opened the the backdoors of the van to retrieve a few cables and an effects pedal. He made his way back up the steps and pulled on the door latch to leave.

The door fell shut with a slam.

“Man you look like somebody just shot your dog.” Iwaizumi jolted around to see the guy standing over him with a half smile and raised brow.

Iwaizumi could only laugh as his hand reached around to rub the back of his neck. His smile looked a bit pained.

“How bad of a person would I be if I said I wish that was the case?” His humor came out darker than he had intended but he won a laugh from the other guy. Whether it was serious or out of sympathy he couldn’t tell.

“Christ. What happened?” He sat himself on the ledge next to Iwaizumi. He pulled out a pack of Seven Stars, offering one to Iwaizumi who declined with an outstretched palm. “Do you care if I…?” Iwaizumi shook his head.

The guy pulled out a pocket size matchbook from his breast pocket. With one hand, he popped the cover off with his thumb, bent back a single match and swiped it across the red phosphorus along the backside. The match caught flame as he brought it closer to his face to light his cigarette.

Okay that was illegally attractive, Iwaizumi thought to himself.

Iwaizumi got a better look of his face from the glow of the flame.

“Aren’t you…didn’t you…play for Shiratorizawa?” He probably could have remembered his name if his head wasn’t so foggy.

“Yep! 2012. Interhigh prelims. Eita Semi.” Iwaizumi stared as Semi spoke. Whether to jog his memory or because he was beginning to realize how attractive Semi was, who knows.

“I was second string setter during the match. You were Seijoh’s ace right? Man, hell of an arm you had on you. Bet you still do.” Semi playfully grabbed at Iwaizumi’s bicep.

Iwaizumi continued starring. Was he thinking to himself that maybe that was the reason he couldn’t remember him right away, since he wasn’t starting setter? He still hadn’t responded to anything Semi was saying so he continued talking to fill the looming silence.

Semi retracted his hand. “And your setter! He was insane. What’d they call him? The ‘Grand King’ or something?” Semi mused.

“The Great King.” Iwaizumi finally responded. Tone flat and cold as his gaze fell to the ground, again.

“Yeah…him…” Semi felt as if he’d stepped on landmine from the look that crept onto Iwaizumi’s face.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi started laughing. Cackling. Like a mad man. Semi began to curse his hero complex and started formulating false excuses to excuse himself. Was this guy nuts?

The laughing subsided, Iwaizumi wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Woo wee. Wow. You must think I’m nuts.” He said.

“Ha, no…?” Semi readjusted himself as he answered. He opted not to cross his legs or restrict his mobility in anyway…just in case.

“Well you know, the ‘Great King’.” Iwaizumi indicated with air quotes. “Yeah. I’m in love with him. I’ve been in love with him for so long now.” He professed.

“Awh.” Semi’s placed his hand over his heart.

“And I just confessed to him.” Iwaizumi continued.

“Wow man. Good for you.” Semi meant it.

“In front of everyone at the wedding.” Iwaizumi disclosed.

“Okay, so you had an audience. No biggie right?” Semi had no idea where this conversation was going.

“But I did it in the middle of the best man’s speech. Actually. I practically assaulted the best man for the mic mid-speech. _Then_ proceeded to spew my drunken nonsense for however long I was up there. _And then_ I confessed. I mean I told him we were never getting married.”

“Wait, so you like him? You just don’t want to marry him?” Semi was truly lost and very confused.

Iwaizumi viciously scratched at his head and groaned.

“I don’t even know anymore. What I do know is that I made a damn drunk fool of myself in front of way too many people.” Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut.

Semi began to raise his hand to place on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “I mean hey man—”

Iwaizumi released his nose, flinging his hand out in front of him to wave it around aggressively. “And Oikawa doesn’t feel the same way about me.” His hand smacked his forehand.

Semi could’t tell if he was going to start laughing again, break down crying, or maybe even scream.

“Oh.” Semi retracted his hand.

“Yeah.”

Iwaizumi fell back onto the concrete, his armed sprawled out to the sides. He stared up absently. Maybe if he just laid there, the day would disappear and he could will his consciousness to disappear with it.

“Don’t think about it.” Semi postulated.

Iwaizumi snorted. “Alright.”

Semi continued on. “No I’m serious dude. If you keep thinking about it, it’ll just haunt you like a ghost. What’s done is done. The worst has _already_ happened.”

As stupidly plain as the advice was, technically, he wasn’t wrong.

“It’s only one part of your story. Quit letting it bring you down and clog your mind.”

Iwaizumi pressed the hilts of his hands into the sockets of his eyes. He let out an elongated groan before folding his hands to rest on his stomach.

“Yeah. Let it out. You’ll feel better after.” Iwaizumi could only see the back of Semi’s head. His hair rustled in the wind. He watched his back rise as he inhaled, muscles pulling the fabric of his suit jacket taut, only to relax again on the exhale. The folds of the fabric formed along his narrower frame. His lips were slightly agape as he blew out wisps of smoke and hot breath. Iwaizumi caught himself staring, again.

Semi flung his cigarette from his left land. He pivoted his waist around, bracing himself on the concrete with his left hand. Iwaizumi jostled from the sudden motion so Semi’s finger tips grazed against the side of his asscheek. Semi’s right hand came down on Iwaizumi’s thigh with a smack. He gave it a friendly little squeeze. Because all bros give each other friendly little thigh squeezes.

“And besides.” He released Iwaizumi’s thigh, “Nothing! Really! Matters!” Only to punctuate each word with another smack on the thigh.

Iwaizumi haphazardly propped himself up on his forearms. The physical contact was making him foggy again. But he didn’t mind it.

“Okay Nietzsche. What next? ‘Nothing in the world is real.’” He waived his hands in a mocking jazz-hands like gesture. “We all die in the end.” His eyes shot upward to accentuate the mockery.

“Yes! You get it.” Semi crossed his arms and shot out his neck. “Welcome comrade.”

They both collapsed backward in laughter. Semi was the first to speak after they caught their breath.

“I’ll tell you what. After this gig. I’ll take you out. We can talk about whochamacallit or not at all. Whatever you want. But the drink is on me.” Iwaizumi was met with the same half smile and raised brow from earlier. But it didn’t hold the same pained pity.

“Okay. Yes to going out. But I really don’t want to look at another drink.” Iwaizumi pleaded as his nose crinkled at the mere concept of alcohol.

Semi was propped up on one arm and turned on his side to face Iwaizumi. His gaze fell to his feet where one foot is crossed over the other and rocking back and forth in budding anticipation.

He smiled. “Fair enough.”

—

The band was in full swing now. Everyone was scattered about the dance floor or mingling over by the bar.

Iwaizumi was back at the table. Suna and Osamu were on the other side talking. The music was loud enough that he could not make out what they were saying. But it didn’t matter. He didn’t have any interest in joining the conversation anyway.

What he really wanted was the wedding to be over. He checked his watch, it was half past eight. Still another two and a half hours of self-loathing and misery to sit through before he could leave with Semi.

His chin was resting on hand chin while his other played with the edge of the tablecloth as he watched the band. While he had only ever paid mind to standard guitar players, seeing Semi play the bass guitar was beginning to capture his intrigue.

The way his hand engulfed the width of the fretboard, long fingers dragging along the neck of the bass. His other hand plucked at thick strings, but they didn’t pull the strings out and away from the body of the bass. Instead, his fingers rolled over the top of the string to produce a pithier tone, mimicking the motion of a paintbrush stroke, the body of the bass his canvas, the strings his paint.

The song was ending as Semi began to approach his mic.

“This song was specially requested.” His mic cut out.

Iwaizumi kept his eyes towards the stage.

The drummer kicked up on the bass drum with a bit of snare while the guy on key tapped away at some keys to produce the melody. The guitarist followed to set the rhyme. Semi plucked away and fiddled with the effects pedal before sliding it towards the center mic as the singer began belting out the lyrics.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothin' else to compare_

Semi wore a smile the whole time he played. Even when it was obvious that he didn’t know what he was doing or how the song went. The face he made while taking his best guess at how the music went for whatever random song a guest requested was truly so precious. His nose would scrunch and his lips would purse as his neck undulated to whatever riff the guitarist set out to as the singer ran through a mix of _dut-dut-dut’_ s and _la-la-la’s._

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

He really leaned into the music to produce the sonic link between the rhythmical and melodic elements from the other instruments. His bass filled out the sound of the song to supplement the space between.

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

He wouldn’t stand in place either. Whether he was leaning into the center mic to sing beside the singer or he dashing across the stage to sway in synchronized time with the guitarist. No matter what he was playing or where he was standing on that small stage, anytime he turned his attention to the crowd, his eyes found Iwaizumi’s.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

As much as Iwaizumi wanted the wedding to end, he did not want Semi’s playing to stop.

Before the second chorus started up Semi slung his bass up and over his head and onto the stand. He jumped off the front of the stage and headed straight for Iwaizumi who was slumped over the table, staring. Semi held his hand out as an invitation.

Iwaizumi sat up straight. He looked beside him. Then behind him.

“Me?” He pointed to himself. His face flushed redder than Semi had seen it all night.

Semi’s hand fell to his side before he reached back to grab Iwaizumi’s wrist, pulling his waist in and placing a hand on his shoulder. They began to sway slowly to the song.

“Yes YOU.” Semi riposted. “Who else?”

“I just—I mean—I wasn’t expecting…” Iwaizumi’s voice nearly cracked. He cleared his throat. “I just wasn’t expecting it that’s all.” The reality of the situation began to set in for him.

Semi could only laugh. This guy can’t be this dense, he thought to himself.

“Wait. Don’t you need to play?” Iwaizumi eyes widened.

“Effects pedal. Bass isn’t too complicated to loop. Especially for a song like this.” Semi responded.

“Oh. Okay.” Iwaizumi inched his hand off Semi’s waist to rest on his belt. His hand was getting sweaty. He felt as if Semi’s eyes were boring into his. He focused and unfocused his eyes, unsure whether to stare back into eyes or look at his whole face.

“So uh—who requested the uh—the song?” He thought breaking the silence might slow the hammering in his chest.

“I did.”

“You can do that?“ Iwaizumi asked.

As the percussion picked up Semi braced his hand on Iwaizumi’s back and dipped him down, up, and around. The slight blood rush made Iwaizumi lightheaded. The notion that Semi’s drink invitation being one of a potentially non-platonic entity was barely setting in.

On the upswing, Semi pulled Iwaizumi closer so their chests are flush together and his lips nearly grazed the shell of his ear. “I can do whatever I want.”

Iwaizumi gulped.

Semi laughed. He knew the effect he had on people. Rather, the effect he wanted to have on people. People being Iwaizumi.

“Where do you want to go after this?” Semi asked.

Iwaizumi stunted state was fading. He knew some of the fellas were heading to a nearby bar after the music closed out. But he wasn’t sure if Oikawa was going to be there or not. Wait. Was he really thinking about Oikawa again? Right now? He groaned internally. He wanted to forget about him. Especially with someone like Semi on his arm. He willed the thought out of his mind. At least, until he was alone again.

“Wherever is cool. I just need to grab my wallet from the room.” He finally answered.

“Okay so let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“To your room. To get your _wallet._ ” Semi dragged.

“I mean we don’t have to. We can wait—” Iwaizumi sputtered.

“Iwaizumi.” The sultry in Semi’s tone spoke volumes.

“Okay yeah we can go now.”

—

Iwaizumi was quiet on the entire elevator ride up. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. Semi fiddled with his jacket buttons as he hummed a tune quietly to himself.

When they arrived to the door, the scanner would not read the key card. Iwaizumi continued swiping but each time the red indicator light flashed with an unpleasant buzzer sound.

He turned to Semi, “sorry I don’t know what—”

Semi’s hand curled around the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Iwaizumi could feel how cold his his hands were on the back of his neck but his lips were warm.

Iwaizumi hesitated at first, unsure where to place his hands. He tried to remember the last time he hooked up with someone and as he started to count back by the _months_ he mentally swatted the thoughts away. It was making him nervous that he had been out of the game so long. And to have someone as attractive as Semi in front of him put him out of his wits.

Semi tightened the hand around Iwaizumi’s neck as he pressed his other into the small of his back, pulling their bodies closer together. Iwaizumi kissed him back but his hands stagnated on his chest.

Semi pulled back. Something felt off.

Iwaizumi looked as if he’d been holding his breath during the whole kiss.

“Are you nervous?” Semi asked.

“What?” Iwaizumi feigned a cough into the back of his hand as he looked down and away.

“Nervous? What? Why would I be nervous?” Iwaizumi stammered. His eyes were darting all over the place, looking everywhere but at Semi.

Semi looped his thumbs into his belt. “It kind of feels like you’re somewhere else Iwaizumi. Like you’re not really into this. ” Semi tucked his chin and wore a coy smile on his face.

Iwaizumi reached a hand behind to scratch the back of his head as he continued to stare at the ground. “No. I mean! It’s not anything about you or—”

Semi’s hand reached out to grab his chin, forcing Iwaizumi to look him in the eye.

Iwaizumi felt his pulse race and he knew he was only getting redder by the second as Semi pulled their faces closer together. Semi paused when their lips were just barely touching, breathing each other’s air.

Semi stared at his lips as he spoke. “I just want to make you feel good Iwaizumi. I just want to make you forget about him.” Semi spoke into Iwaizumi’s parting lips.

He kissed into his mouth, his tongue grazed against the edge of Iwaizumi’s bottom lip before massaging his tongue against his.

Iwaizumi wanted to move his arms to touch Semi but his movements were rendered languorous from Semi’s words and the kisses that followed. Semi was a hell of a kisser and Iwaizumi too wanted nothing more than to forget about everything that happened earlier.

The thought gave Iwaizumi his bearings. He ran his fingers through Semi’s hair and along the small of his back, to pull their bodies closer together again.

Semi’s calloused thumb traced a line from Iwaizumi’s lip to his jaw. His hands mirrored one another on either side of Iwaizumi as they glided down his neck, his shoulders, and down his biceps. He squeezed them gently, causing Iwaizumi to flex slightly.

Semi took the key card from Iwaizumi’s front pocket.

Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open from the unexpected contact that was suspiciously close to his hardening member. Semi opened the door in one swipe without breaking from their kiss.

“You had the card facing the wrong way.” Semi whispered, taking hold of Iwaizumi’s wrist to lead him into room as if it were his own.

Semi glanced over his shoulder and the look in his eye was enough to make Iwaizumi cum on sight. He spun around to continue kissing Iwaizumi while taking hold of both wrists as he walked backwards out of the narrow foyer. 

They settled on the foot of the bed and continued making out. Iwaizumi leaned into the kiss with more vigor, parting his mouth futher. Semi arched his back to press into Iwaizumi’s broadness. Iwaizumi began to trail a line of kisses down and along Semi’s jawline. Semi tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Iwaizumi who continued his line of kisses down and around, sucking marks into the taut flesh.

Semi drew his hands to Iwaizumi’s chest, taking fistfuls of his shirt. The sensation along his neck was becoming a lot for him and he needed to slow things down.

“Iwaizumi.” He called out but Iwaizumi continued attacking his neck. “Hey!” He cried out playfully.

Half lidded eyes rose to meet Semi’s. Iwaizumi looked somewhere between a sleepy puppy and completely drunk off lust. Semi took his face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. He couldn’t resist.

Semi parted their lips, “I have an idea.” Iwaizumi lagged, searching for the rest of the kiss. He hummed in acknowledgement.

Semi dipped his head back in a light laugh. He patted the bed beside them. “Here. I want you to lay down on your stomach, but take off all your clothes.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack a bit. Semi, feeling very smug, stood up and walked to bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the rack and chucked it at Iwaizumi as he called out, “and cover your ass with this.”

—

Semi rummaged through the hotel amenity kit until he found what he was looking for: condoms, lube, and massage oil. He found Iwaizumi sprawled out on the bed, no clothes, but he wasn’t laying on his stomach as Semi had asked.

Iwaizumi had his upper body leaned up against the headboard. His hands were tucked behind his head as his arms splayed out, giving full display to his toned biceps and forearms. He was completely naked and boasted the dainty white bath towel over his waist. But that wasn't doing a whole lot since you could see how hard he was by the way the toweled tented. And it wasn’t a dinky boy scout tent. Oh no. It was a spacious family-sized Costco tent.

The room wasn’t hot but Semi felt himself start to sweat. The corner of his lip turned up as he shot Iwaizumi a half grin.

“Hi.” He said finally.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi responded with a closed-lipped smile.

“I thought I told you to lay on your stomach?” Semi asked.

“Oh. I know. And I will. But I think I need help.” Iwaizumi threw a nod to his campsite.

Semi crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Oh yeah? And what makes you think I’ll do that?”

“Because you said you wanted to make me feel good.” Iwaizumi responded.

“Fair enough.” Semi needed little convincing. He came around to the side of the bed, placing the contents in his hands on the bed, as he sat down next to Iwaizumi. The bed dipped under his weight, causing the towel to slide and tug slightly. Iwaizumi let out a hiss from the contact against his cock head.

Semi took the bottle of lube into his hand, uncapped it, and squeezed its contents into the palm of his hand. He didn’t wait for the lube to heat up as he pulled the towel off Iwaizumi, revealing a pristinely trimmed and very hard cock with immaculate girth. He wasted no time rubbing Iwaizumi through. His strokes were hard, fast, and tight with his thumb brushing over the head on every upstroke. Iwaizumi could barely catch his breath. All he could manage were short panting noises as his hands flew down to grip the sheets. He thought about asking Semi to slow down but the hunger in Semi’s eyes told him best to keep his mouth shut. He was starting to feel as if he already broke one rule.

In minutes that felt like seconds, Iwaizumi spilled all over Semi’s hand and a bit even made it up his chest.

“Better?” Semi asked with a cock of his head, his smile earnest.

Iwaizumi was too awash with the pleasure to be embarrassed by how fast he finished. Without further instruction he began to turn over to lay on his stomach. Semi threw the towel over his butt cheeks as he he wiped his hand on the side of it.

Taking the massage oil he carefully poured a small amount into the palm of his hand and placed the bottle on the night stand.

Iwaizumi’s face was turned away from where Semi was standing. He looked out the massive window at the glitzy Tokyo city lights. The first orgasm made him fuzzy as the afterglow lingered through him while Semi went to work.

He started slow but forcefully, pressing the hilt of his hand along either side of Iwaizumi’s spine, working the tension upward. He continued the motion through, dragging along his shoulders as if to release the tension off the edges. He kept on for a few dozen strokes. Next he took to the knots in Iwaizumi’s neck and upper shoulders which elicited a tight suck of air through Iwaizumi’s lips. Semi asked if he was in pain and he murmured a no which brought a sweet smile to Semi’s face. He really did like making people feel good.

The mattress shifted as Semi moved onto it. He sat himself right onto of the towel as he drizzled more of the oil on Iwaizumi’s lower back. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to peak around to take in the sight of Semi mounting him, he was too zenned. There would be other sights to take in later so he shouldn’t be too pressed.

Semi worked the oil through his lower back. His hand pressed in down and upward alternating strokes as he wove the tension out through the sides of Iwaizumi’s hips.

As he maneuvered the oil along Iwaizumi’s sides, through and down the space between his ribcage and hipbone, Semi’s fingers dipped further and further underneath with each downstroke.

“Feel good yet?” Semi pried. Iwaizumi hummed some notion of a quiet yes. He felt Semi’s bare chest press against his back. When did he take his shirt off? The skin to skin contact sent a serge right to Iwaizumi’s dick. Semi’s palms continued to massage the frontside of his hips while his fingers rubbed into Iwaizumi’s Adonis belt. Every touch point was fuel to the blood rushing to his cock causing it to grow harder.

Semi kissed the back of Iwaizumi’s neck a few times as he craned his head around to whisper into his ear, telling him to turn over. Semi braced his weight on his knees and his palms beside Iwaizumi’s head, making space for Iwaizumi to flip over. Semi adjusted the towel and remounted himself. He could feel how hard Iwaizumi had become from the massage. Semi was impressed by his refraction period.

With the residual oil on his hands, he worked Iwaizumi’s chest. He started with the upper half, running smooth circles in the same manner as he’d done on his back. As he dragged his hands down his chest, he paid special attention to his nipples. Caressing and pinching them ever so slightly, inciting a slight sound from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was as hard as he was earlier, if not harder. He started moving his hips slightly upward into Semi’s ass, mindlessly searching for friction. Semi’s hands reached behind him, holding Iwaizumi down by pressing on his thighs before grinding his ass hard and deep onto Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi threw his head back against the headboard as his hands flew to grab Semi’s sides. He gripped at his hips and kneaded his ass with one hand as Semi continued grinding downward. Semi was down to his briefs and Iwaizumi could see the wet spot forming on the grey fabric where his dick was starting to harden. He palmed over it. Semi hissed at the attention to his needy cock.

Iwaizumi continued palming him through his briefs. He didn’t know how much more teasing he could take.

“Semi…c’mon…” Iwaizumi began to plead.  
  
“Hmm?” Semi crooned.

Semi swung his legs around so they were outstretched on either side of Iwaizumi’s hips as he sat between Iwaizumi’s thighs. He asked Iwaizumi to pass him the lube and poured a dollop onto his hand.

“Take my briefs off.” Iwaizumi did not hesitate for even a moment. He leaned forward and tucked his finger tips into Semi’s waistband, pulling the briefs down and off. Semi flicked his ankle, landing the briefs on the floor. With his feet flat on the bed and knees bent, Semi leaned back and propped himself up on one arm.

Iwaizumi had full view of his ass. The lube in his hand was warmed through by now. He swiped his index and forefinger through the lube and went to work massaging his rim. He toyed with it slowly but with pressurized intent.

Iwaizumi had to make a conscious effort not to let his jaw go fully slack as Semi slipped in his first finger. The look of indisposed pleasure that crawled across Semi’s face, from the way his lip quivered, forcing him to bite down, to how his brows knitted together. He didn’t take his eyes off Iwaizumi either, his gaze burning right through into Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi did everything he could to commit this image to memory.

As Semi slipped in a second finger and worked himself through, he pushed and pulled his digits in and out. Uncontrollable noises started to escape his mouth. He curled his index and forefinger upward, causing him to shake.

The sight was too much for Iwaizumi to merely standby any longer. He leaned forward, taking hold of Semi’s outer thighs in either hand. He kissed the smooth skin on the inside as Semi continued to work himself. All the sounds coming from Semi were doing things to Iwaizumi’s brain. He couldn’t stop himself as he nipped at the taut flesh, evoking a cry from Semi.

Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore. He placed his hand on Semi’s wrist to pull his fingers out.

“Semi.” He leaned his cheek against Semi’s thigh. “I wanna make you feel good too.” He said as he reached for the bottle of lube.

Iwaizumi squeezed a dollop onto his index and forefinger, rubbing it through with his thumb. He slid both fingers into Semi’s hole. He continued right where Semi left off, going straight for his prostate and working the tight bubble of nerves vigorously. Semi threw his head back while exclaiming an expletive chained to Iwaizumi’s name.

“Yeah? That feel good?” Iwaizumi teased as he slide a third finger in, focusing again on stretching him. Semi continued calling out Iwaizumi’s name, dragging out the vowels in his name.

Iwaizumi brought himself forward so he was hovering over Semi’s face now. His free hand came up to cup Semi’s cheek and his ran his thumb across his bottom lip. Semi’s mouth hung agape as he tried to catch his breath from the near overstimulation Iwaizumi’s other hand was inciting. Iwaizumi pushed his into his mouth, he pressed down on his tongue as drool began pooling in Semi’s mouth.

“Tell me what you need.” Iwaizumi hummed as he removed his thumb, pulling their faces even closer, breathing in each other’s air.

Semi was having trouble finding his words. While Iwaizumi meant his question, he didn’t let up at all on Semi’s prostate, giving him no pause to respond.

Semi reached a hand behind Iwaizumi’s head and pulled him into a kiss, the force caused their teeth to click. Semi took Iwaizumi’s wrist in his free hand and pulled his hand out, he fought off the shudder that came with the sudden emptiness.

While Iwaizumi was broader than Semi, their strength was nearly matched. It didn’t take much force for him to push Iwaizumi onto his back so he could mount him again. He reached for the box of condoms on the night stand and tore the stubborn aluminum with his teeth and rolled the condom over Iwaizumi’s girth.

Semi was panting. His patience running thin. He wanted Iwaizumi and he wanted him now. “Need your cock. Need it in me.” He breathed. Iwaizumi’s hands grasped onto Semi’s hips and his thumbs massaged hard circles into Semi’s hips, hard enough to bruise.

Semi raised himself up to line Iwaizumi’s cock with his hole. He sank down slowly. The burn elicited a tight hiss from his lips but he loved the pain. He kept his eyes on Iwaizumi the whole time as he dug his fingers into his chest.

Iwaizumi stared as his cock disappeared inside Semi’s ass. Semi took hold of Iwaizumi’s chin to bring his gaze up to Semi’s face.

“Look at me while I fuck you.” Semi commanded.

Iwaizumi swallowed long and hard.

Semi’s hand returned to Iwaizumi’s chest as he prepared himself to move. He pressed his legs further into the mattress as he raised his hips. The way Iwaizumi’s cock dragged along his inside walls felt illegal. This man was blessed with an unholy amount of girth and Semi was living for it.

Semi began to pick up the pace as he fucked himself onto Iwaizumi. All he could manage was a line of expletives. His head flew back along with his arms to find purchase on Iwaizumi’s thighs. While he set his own pace the way Iwaizumi matched it was brutal. His thighs burned as he continued fucking himself through. Iwaizumi felt too good for him to give in and flop on his back.

As if Iwaizumi could pick up on Semi’s waivering stamina, he braced Semi’s back along his hand and forearm and tipped Semi onto his back. Iwaizumi continued the relentless pace, chasing his own release as Semi dug his heels into the divots on Iwaizumi’s back.

“Nnhg—fuck Iwaizumi. I’m—ah fuck—so close.” Semi’s eyes were screwed shut as his head flew backwards. Iwaizumi had been working so hard not to finish the moment Semi had fully taken him into his ass, he was near ecstatic that they could finish together.

Iwaizumi grabbed Semi’s face to bring their eyes together.  
  
“Look at me while I fuck you.” Iwaizumi demanded.

Not five seconds later Semi came untouched and Iwaizumi spilled his load into the condom.

They wiped themselves down with the towel and moved to the other bed to sleep in clean sheets while cuddled together.

—

At breakfast the next day Iwaizumi and Semi sat together in the hotel restaurant. Iwaizumi was looking at Semi, thinking to himself how cute he was as he ate his toast, a bit of strawberry jam club to the corner of his mouth.

It took everything in Iwaizumi’s power to not reach up and wipe it away with his thumb.

Iwaizumi was nursing a glass of grape juice while slowly sipping on his coffee. He was also nursing a dreadful hangover as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

“You know, I’m no professional trainer or anything so what do I know. But I think you should probably eat something my guy.” Semi joked.

Iwaizumi didn’t have the strength to say anything snarky in return. He nodded and huffed as he got up.

—

Iwaizumi stood alone at the waffle maker, he watched as steam rose out of the hinges and a bit of batter oozed out of one side.

He felt a hand on his back. "Hey."

He turned around to see Oikawa standing beside him. His headache suddenly felt so much worse.

"We should probably talk."

Iwaizumi imagined this conversation already. He imagined a million and one ways this conversation would go. He had hundreds of things he wanted to say to Oikawa.

Well he did. Yesterday.

They say your brain allows you to forget the things that aren’t important. And today, in this exact moment, Iwaizumi could not remember a single thing he wanted to say to Oikawa.

“I think I’ve talked enough. I’m good.” He patted Oikawa on the chest as he opened the waffle maker. He stabbed the waffle with his fork and plotted it on his plate.

Iwaizumi took his waffle and walked away. He couldn’t see the look on Oikawa’s face, but he honestly didn’t care.

—

Back at the table Semi commented on how good Iwaizumi’s waffle looked. As Iwaizumi sat down, he saw Semi still had jam on the corner of his lip. He reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. He licked the jam into his mouth.

“You want a bite?”

**Author's Note:**

> You read something all the way through by lil ol' me? Thank you so much!
> 
> We all had so much fun collaborating on this so be sure to give everyone else a go. The alternative points of view and additional aspects to the wedding as a whole are great fun and executed immaculately.  
>   
> In the elevator ride up, Semi was humming [This Scene is Dead; Long Live this Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLO_WMyaw6U) to himself  
>   
> Check out the other fics in the collection! There is also a Twitter [moment](https://twitter.com/i/events/1360693898172104710) where you can find each of our fic promo tweets.
> 
> Or, links to each fic here:  
> [RoMeian (nish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430087)  
> [SakuKita and AtsuOi (dindi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436057)  
> [SunaKomo (glacier)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398977)  
> [OsaYama (emma)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432892)  
>   
> Come yell at me on bird app: [haikyuuharlot](https://twitter.com/haikyuuharlot)


End file.
